dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden VS Strider Hiryu
Raiden VS Strider Hiryu is the seventh what if? DBX created by MistOfTunes featuring Raiden from the Metal Gear franchise against Strider Hiryu from the Strider series. Description Metal Gear VS Strider! Two cyborg ninjas of the future must face off to prove who's the true ninja cyborg of the future! Intro No Rules, No Research! Only Bloodshed! DBX! Pre DBX! Strider is seen walking down a post apocalyptic city. Strider: Destrustion has passed down on this city & it's defenseless citizens. Strider countinues to walk down a rough path while the camera pans out to spot Raiden on a single standing building. Raiden: you.... Growling, Raiden jumps from the building and takes his Muramasa blade, Strider senses him and dodges at the nick of time. Raiden looks up to see Strider standing and staring at Raiden menacingly. Strider: What was that for? Raiden: You... I'll kill your ass for destroying this city. Strider: What are you talking about? I'm not a mere pawn in this situation, I'm here to see who caused the destruction itself, now if you'll excuse me... Strider begins to walk away while Raiden begins to get irritated. Raiden: .... LIAR!!! Strider turns around in confusion and dodges once again from a slash from Raiden which sliced a nearby wreaked car in half. Raiden: Your nothing but a dirty, scheming liar! I'll behead you for that! Strider: *sigh* I guess reasoning won't work for the fool-minded. I'll have to prove to you than, that I'm no liar but your an imbecile. DBX! HERE WE GO!!! Raiden begins to recklessly slash sword attacks towards Strider who merely dodges them all. Strider: Predictable. Strider pulls out his Falchion Swords and gives a successful hit on Raiden. Strider continues to land powerful attacks on Raiden and pushes him back with a powerful slash. Raiden: No.. It's not over. Raiden says as Strider moves swiftly towards Jack the Ripper. Strider: A battle is nearing it's end... Don't you think?! Strider screaming as he begins to deal the finishing blow but Raiden surprise attacks him with a stab with his sword. Strider: What!? Raiden: ... You won't escape me! Raiden began to unleash lethal attacks onto Strider, his final strike pushing back Strider. Strider: Damn.. Raiden: I'll behead you.. Those are my words... And I'm sticking to it. Strider doesn't move as Raiden began to rise his sword under Strider's head. Strider: *chuckles* Raiden: What's so funny? Strider looks up. Strider: You really are an imbecile, aren't you? Raiden: What the fuck did you-*ughk*! Raiden looks up to see that he's hit by some kind of drone bit with a laser. Raiden: The fuck? Raiden surprises him with a uppercut to the jaw and a slash sending Raiden back a few meters away from Strider. Raiden: THAT'S IT! Raiden begins to laugh maniacally while his eye began to glow red. Strider: What the- Raiden points his sword at Strider. Raiden: It's time for Jack The Ripper, to let a rip! Strider: Fine. I'll grow serious too. Raiden moves a blinding speeds. Strider: *thinking* He's faster. Strider gets hit with a few slashes while Strider tries his best to dodge for his next preparation. Strider then jumps back and raises his hands & points his fingers at Raiden. Strider: Take this! Strider throws a few unexpected kunai attacks at Raiden who takes at least three but soon dodges and deflects. Raiden: Not bad.. But not good enough. Raiden rushes towards Strider who stands there, preparing for his next unexpected move. Raiden then gets hit by a few robotic panthers. Raiden: Panthers? Strider: Distracted! Strider hits him with a surprise attack. Raiden: That's it! Raiden's blade begins to vibrate at violent fast speeds. Raiden: I'm gonna skewer the hell out of you! Strider's blade begins to radiate of plasma. Strider: You're move. It could be the last. Raiden & Strider began to deal the finishing blow. SHINK! They both get stabbed in the abdomen. Strider begins to shake violently inside him. Raiden begins to feel heat inside his body. They blow up in a bloody mess! There swords dropping near each other. DBX! Results This battle... Is a draw. Previously and Next Time on DBX! Previously: Amy Rose VS Sakura Haruno Next Time: Leonardo VS Ruby Rose Trivia This battle is MistOfTunes's first tie battle.Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Fight Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Abandoned DBXs Category:Candidates for Adoption